


Sleep Talker

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: 2pHetalia, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Sleep talking, audio recording, mentions of mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: Maxim is awoken by William talking in his sleep and boy, is it cute.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matzo19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matzo19/gifts).



It was early morning in the small cabin in the Urals, the area dark save for the moon light slipping in through cracks in the curtains, the thin lines broken up by shadows of leaves dancing in the breeze outside. In bed, the two immortal men were comfortably wound around each other in their sleep, blankets draped over them and messily strewn about on the bed from their shifting, their breathing in sync with the winds as they lay close for warmth. 

Maxim was in the lightest stage of his REM cycle when a quiet mumbling near his ears pulled him from the comforts of unconsciousness. He nuzzled into William more to avoid conversation and attempt to return to the welcoming embrace of rest though William mumbled something again. Maxim groaned slightly as to acknowledge that he had heard William but wasn’t pleased to be awoken. “What?” He grumbles and waits. However, William doesn’t respond. Maxim shifts up onto his elbow to view his friend in the dark room only to find he was sound asleep. 

He waited briefly for William to say something again; perhaps the larger was dreaming of something or maybe those mumbles were something very different and he were having mature dreams. Maxim’s mind began to wander in thought of what his friend’s dream self may find attractive as he settled back down, using the man as a pillow. Just as he was about to fall back asleep, William quietly muttered something again, though, this time, Maxim was certain William was speaking and not moaning. However, he couldn't understand what was being said. 

“What’s that, William,” he inquires, hoping to instigate a response from his friends unconscious body. He received one and was delighted to hear the name he had been gifted among a slew of other words. Maxim rolled over and picked up his phone, still quietly talking to william in hope to keep him going while he recorded their conversation for translation or later musing. After being momentarily blinded by the screen, he managed to start recording and, after an hour of nearly continuous conversation with William, Maxim fell asleep. 

He was awoken hours later by the sound of the door closing, William’s quiet steps mixing with the songs of birds and warmth seeping into the cabin from the eastern side. He stretched after a moment after attempting to return to sleep, finding he was now up, and yawned. Then, he remembered the recording and sat up, eager to discover what his sleeping friend had said. 

“Good morning, Maxim,” William greets softly from the other side of the cabin, two plates of vegetable omelets being set on the table.

“Morning, Velvela,” he greets in return. His excited expression changed to one of disappointed as his phone would not turn on, the battery having been drained throughout the night. He swore under his breath before huffing slightly, flopping back into bed.

“Is everything alright?” His friend inquires, standing tall, concern written on his face and laced into his words. Maxim lolled his head to the side with a heavy sigh, throwing his hands up and letting them fall back against the padding of the bed with heavy thumps. 

“My phones dead,” the dark eyed immortal informs, irritation and disappointment battling for dominance in his voice before, for the moment, irritation won with a huff. 

Never one to allow his friends to focus on their frustration, William mentioned that the breakfast he had prepared for the two of them was ready and the promise of delicious food did brighten Maxim’s spirits for the moment. He got himself out of bed before slipping outside to charge his phone in the car, take care of his morning business, and to clean his hands in the stream that ran behind the cabin. The fresh mountain air and gentle warmth if the morning left him in brighter spirits as he returned to the cabin. The promise of a charged phone also helped to achieve that as he sat across from his friend to discover a delicious and flavourful meal waiting along with a glass of juice most likely fresh squeezed knowing his friend. He thanked him for making breakfast before the two of them started on their meal. Over the course of breakfast along with the pleasant conversation that accompanied it, Maxim had forgotten about his mobile device charging in the car outside and his sour morning had redeemed itself completely. It wasn’t until the two of them were returning from a short hike and he saw his car that he remembered his phone and a smile overtook his face. 

“You were talking in your sleep last night,” Maxim informed with a chuckle, finding the memory entertaining and adorable simultaneously. 

“I did? I hope I didn’t wake you,” William answers with an apologetic smile to which Maxim quickly assured it was alright that he did as it was an interesting experience. 

“Do you dream in Ojibwe?” He inquires, “That’s what it sounded like you were speaking in is why I ask.”

“Oh. Yes. Most of the time I do. My thoughts are in Ojibwe as well,” William confirmed, patting a hand on Maxim’s shoulder as they stood equidistant from their firepit and the door to the cabin. Maxim decided to sit in his hammock and invited Will to join him which, he did.

“I sort of assumed you would dream in English. I do, sometimes, so I never really considered Ojibwe. You never really speak it around me.” Maxim explains as he discovers his thoughts for himself 

“I sometimes dream in English,” William responds. “Though why would I intentionally speak Ojibwe around you? I would have to translate so I feel it is silly to say things twice when I can forego one language for the one we both comprehend.”

William’s somewhat long winded explanation made Maxim chuckle. “You're right. That makes sense.” After all, it was also what he did himself to keep the flow of their conversations smooth. It would be silly to speak one of the many languages he found more comfortable than english only to have to translate his own words. “I recorded some of what you said last night. Do you think you could translate for me on the drive back to St. Petersburg?” He requests after a brief moment, hoping William wouldn’t be too embarrassed. 

“Of course,” William consents happily, having faith that he hadn’t said anything he wouldn’t mind repeating. Naturally, Maxim was eager for the long drive to the airport. The rest of their trip was spent adventuring and discovering new things, laughing and enjoying eachothers company and delicious food. Eventually, the packed all their things neatly into their bags and in the car before they started home. They had both forgotten the recording until just before they arrived at the airport so only about ten minutes of the sleepy conversation got the chance to be translated before they had to go through the motions of boarding their flight. Upon landing in St. petersburg, Maxim suggested he just send William the file and William send back a translation when he got the chance; they parted ways as they did at the end of every trip, both of them disappointed to be leaving but glad to have had the time together.

Maxim was aware that, considering William’s busy daily routine and his subpar technological literacy, it would take quite a while for a translation and while he managed to wait a week, he found himself settled into bed, listening to the recording. William’s tired voice playing through the headphones was almost as adorable as it was when he actually got to experience the happenings in person, and made the post-trip loneliness more bearable. He managed to get about to the point where he fell asleep in the recording and found there were a few more hours of recording left. He hoped that William’s unconscious self had continued to speak after he had joined him only and listened eagerly for any voice, deciding he was not going to sleep tonight for this reason alone. He set the recording to play at three times the normal speed simply to find how much talking there was, writing down timestamps and durations of the speech to easier return to them later on. 

There was a two hour period of silence until he heard himself begin to mutter and mumble in his sleep. He grew quite embarrassed when he heard William begin to respond in english, quietly coaxing him to continue his thoughts despite not understanding the mix of languages Maxim’s unconsciousness decide to string together just as he had done previously. The Email from William with the transcription was received to his inbox soon after he had begun to hear himself, followed by a note at the end reading “I would appreciate if you would translate what you spoke about too, please.” From a fast glance, William had mostly said simple things and discussed his need to clean his brushes and about how Maxim was Duchess’ best friend, mentioning the two should get matching sweaters which Maxim decided to consider then and there. He stopped reading when the audio recording abruptly ended. Considering the background noise that had played just before, Maxim wasn’t talking very long before he woke up that morning and that filled him with some relief. However, he received a second email from William soon after.

“I was not aware you could take recordings on your phone and I really wish I had known before hand. I have been curious as to what you have been saying in your sleep all these years.”

Maxim’s embarrassment returned tenfold.

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for Matzo! Maxim is their WONDERFUL 2p Russia and William is my 2p Canada. You can check out their art and Maxim's shenanigans over on tumblr @zhidd and @ask-p2russia!


End file.
